Addiction
by The Louch
Summary: "My beating heart belongs to you."  song-fic/death-fic/dépressifs, s'abstenir


Il s'agit d'un OS que j'ai publié deux ans (étant donné que je suis en train de le corriger en 2012, je suppose que je devrais dire « il y a 4 ans ») auparavant pour un concours. Il va de soit que mon style a changé depuis mais il me tenait à coeur.

Je dois dire que cet OS me tient particulièrement à coeur...je ne dirai pas pourquoi, à vous de le découvrir. Et vous pouvez absolument tout critiquer (sauf les fautes d'inattention !) sauf la chanson. C'est un élément sans lequel cet OS n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Je la trouve...magnifique.

Titre : Addiction  
><span>Genre :<span> Romance, Tragédie, O.S., Song-fic, Death-fic, U.A., légèrement O.O.C, Hétéro  
><span>Musique<span> : _Last Night On Earth_ – Green Day*  
><span>Personnages<span> : Sasuke U. & Hinata H.  
><span>Couples<span> : S&H  
><span>Disclaimers<span> : Tous les personnages, lieux et noms évoqués appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.  
><span>Vocabulaire<span> : Anata : Chéri; Shimata : Merde.  
><span>Note de l'Auteure<span> : J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends de toute impatience vos critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. En ce qui concerne la musique, pour ceux qui préféreraient autre chose, vous pouvez essayer la chanson _Time Is Running Out_ de Muse :)  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

_Le jeune homme se rapprocha de la scène et y grimpa sans plus attendre .Il attrapa le micro d'une main et réduisit doucement la distance qui les séparait, comme on apprivoise un animal sauvage. Le regardant un instant, il poussa un léger soupir, ses traits exprimant une certaine tristesse combinée à une moue légèrement agacée et boudeuse._

_Sa tête lui faisait mal et son front était en sueur, signes que sa dernière action commençait à porter ses fruits..._

_Le cœur de plusieurs femmes – et néanmoins quelques hommes – firent un triple salto arrière lorsqu'il remit, d'un air désinvolte, une mèche rebelle à sa place.  
>La tension était à son comble, les plus sensibles la ressentaient même sous forme d'un courant électrique zébrant l'air de manière désordonnée.<em>

_Après avoir lancé un bref coup d'œil aux autres musiciens, le micro toujours dans sa main et ses lèvres le frôlant presque, il débuta :_

« I text a postcard sent to you  
><em>J'ai écrit une carte postale, j'te l'ai envoyée<em>

Did it go trough? »  
><em>Est-elle arrivée ?<em>

De : Sasuke Uchiwa  
>A : Hinata Hyûga<p>

Objet : Trois ans déjà, mais je t'aime toujours autant.

Amour,  
>Cela fait aujourd'hui trois ans, jour pour jour.<br>Trois ans que tout s'est arrêté, trois ans que tu es partie, trois ans que je trimballe ma vieille carcasse vide.  
>Trois ans que, lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir, je me dis : je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai 23 ans et j'ai perdu la femme de ma vie.<br>Cela fait trois ans que ma vie s'est arrêtée.  
>Cela fait également trois ans que je t'ai imposé ma condition : tu me revenais avant 3 ans ou c'était à moi d'aller vers toi.<br>Je sais que tu m'en voudras car, même à l'époque, tu m'avais déjà fait promettre de ne rien tenter pour te rejoindre si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose de néfaste.  
>A ce moment-là, j'avais promis en rigolant, te jurant que, de toute façon, je serais toujours là pour te protéger.<br>Je n'aurais pas dû. Car, maintenant, tu n'es plus là.  
>Tu sais, ce nombre trois avait une nuance symbolique pour moi...C'est le nombre d'années durant lesquelles j'ai patienté longuement pour t'avoir pour moi seul, te rappelles-tu ?<br>Je t'en veux chérie, je t'en veux pour ne pas m'avoir laissé t'approcher plus tôt, pour ne pas me donner un quelconque signe de vie...pour ne pas avoir respecté cette condition.  
>Chaque jour, chaque instant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que tu me reviendrais. Pourtant, à chaque fois, ce n'était qu'un rêve chimérique.<br>Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue vers moi ?  
>Peut-être n'en as-tu plus la force ?<br>Peut-être ne ressens-tu pas tout le besoin que j'ai de te voir, de te sentir constamment près de moi ?  
>Peut-être ne m'aimes-tu plus comme avant... ?<br>Pourtant, moi, je t'aime toujours autant,

S.U.

« Sending all my love to you »  
><em>T'envoyant tout mon amour<em>

_ Un jeune homme se tenait au centre d'une pièce ; le salon, si l'on y regardait de plus près. Il prit d'un air distrait les clefs se trouvant sur la tête du canapé sur sa gauche puis, s'approchant de la porte, saisit et enfila la veste noire accrochée à la patère. Il prit également une casquette de couleur militaire, y engonça sa tête puis ouvrit la porte.  
>_ L'air frais le frappa violemment au visage, il en caressait chaque parcelle, le rafraîchissait tout en le mordant férocement. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas goûté depuis des siècles.<br>Il resta un moment comme pétrifié, les yeux grands ouverts, surpris par sa violence et sa fraîcheur.  
>_ Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma doucement les yeux, profitant des rayons de soleil qui réchauffait également son visage. Une pensée sombre dut lui traverser l'esprit car il se rembrunit rapidement, ferma la porte et – tout en remontant jusqu'au col la fermeture éclair de sa veste et en rajustant sa coiffe – descendit doucement les escaliers.<br>_ Il marchait d'un pas rapide mais mesuré, suivant un chemin qu'il semblait connaître par cœur.  
>Il se dirigeait vers son unique raison d'exister.<br>Il se dirigeait vers sa vie, son rayon de soleil.  
><em>Il se dirigeait vers une vieille habitude de trois ans.<em>

« You are the moonlight of my life – Every night »  
><em>Tu es le clair de lune de ma vie – Chaque nuit<em>

_ La première à gauche, longer tout le long jusqu'au carrefour, prendre la deuxième à droite puis, à nouveau longer tout droit pour finir par prendre la première à droite.  
>Tel était son itinéraire, qu'il se répétait mentalement tandis qu'il avançait prestement.<br>_ Il déboucha bientôt devant un immeuble imposant et blanc : l'hôpital de Konoha.  
>A nouveau, il s'immobilisa, paralysé, et son visage se rembrunit de nouveau, regardant d'un air grave l'édifice hospitalier.<br>_ Il tentait d'avancer mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Il était comme une minuscule particule de poussière tentant de lutter contre la force de gravité.

« Pas encore, se morigéna-t-il. J'ai déjà réussi plusieurs fois à dépasser ce point alors je ne vais pas recommencer ! Va de l'avant, idiot ! »

Mais il avait beau se fustiger intérieurement, s'exhorter lui-même mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait avancer ; il était paralysé, la peur l'envahissait, la colère aussi peu à peu.  
>_ Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ! Pourquoi n'avançait-il pas ? Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi faible ? Il l'avait pourtant fait de nombreuses fois, avait réussi à dépasser cette crainte puérile ! Ca ne devait pas recommencer aujourd'hui ! Surtout pas aujourd'hui ! Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit, avait tout prévu pour ce jour-là ; il devait y aller, il devait la voir. Il avait besoin de ça. Mais alors, pourquoi ses jambes refusaient-elles de lui obéir ?<br>_ Il ferma doucement les yeux puis quelques images envahirent sa tête, le remplissant d'un sentiment de bien-être à la vue du sourire qu'il affichait. Une image, une parole retinrent plus fortement son attention : il **devait** la voir.  
>Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sasuke Uchiwa s'avança doucement vers l'édifice blanc.<br>_La particule de poussière avait plus de force qu'on ne le croyait..._

« Giving all my love to you »  
><em>Te donnant tout mon amour<em>

_ Il pénétra lentement dans le hall, dézippa la fermeture Eclair de sa veste et passa devant l'accueil en adressant un discret hochement de tête à une hôtesse qui le reconnut aussitôt, habituée à sa présence.  
>De toute façon, il ne serait allé vers l'accueil pour rien au monde. Il ne voulait pas voir son regard empli de pitié, il ne voulait l'entendre dire – une fois encore – combien elle était désolée, il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'aide.<br>_ Personne ne pouvait l'aider, sauf _elle_. Elle était la seule capable de le tirer du gouffre dans lequel il sombrait peu à peu, elle était la seule capable de faire voir la lumière à un homme brisé, étouffé par les ténèbres. Mais elle était égoïste. Elle préférait garder sa lumière pour elle toute seule. La vilaine traîtresse.  
>Il avança d'un pas de plus en plus pressé et déboucha peu de temps plus tard sur un couloir blanc. Il le suivit jusqu'au bout et une porte se présenta enfin à lui. <em>Sa<em> porte.  
>_ A nouveau, il inspira bruyamment afin de calmer son cœur qui ne cessait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine d'une manière saccadée et empressée. Il se re-concentra rapidement puis ouvrit légèrement la porte.<br>_ Une odeur de médicament le frappa automatiquement. Une odeur de javel désagréable mais à la fois paralysante et attirante. Il la laissa l'envahir peu à peu, espérant qu'elle réussirait à l'endormir, à l'entraîner vers un autre monde, à le faire miroiter autre chose que ce à quoi son triste corps était habitué mais c'était sans compter la présence du lit se trouvant derrière la porte.  
><em>Ou plutôt de la personne s'y trouvant.<em>

« My beating heart belongs to you »  
><em>Mon cœur battant t'appartient<em>

_ Il retira sa casquette et s'approcha doucement du lit, comme s'il avait peur que quelque chose d'inattendu n'en sorte.  
><em>Elle<em> s'y trouvait. Il sourit aussitôt.  
>_ Ses cheveux couleur nuit étaient entremêlés, sa peau pâle comme la mort semblait presque diaphane, ses traits – bien qu'ils parussent légèrement tirés – affichaient une mine paisible et ses lèvres roses et pleines semblaient vouloir annoncer un timide sourire.<br>Hinata Hyûga n'était pas belle à ses yeux. Oh non ! Elle était somptueuse, magnifique, sublime, exceptionnelle, unique en un mot : parfaite.  
>Elle ressemblait à une reine endormie.<br>Comme les apparences étaient trompeuses...  
>_ Il tendit sa main droite vers elle et agrippa la sienne. Sa main libre se mit en devoir de démêler ses cheveux tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise se trouvant à la droite du lit.<br>Il la regarda longuement, subjugué par sa beauté, alors que de sa main droite, il dessinait des arabesques imaginaires sur la sienne. Un sentiment de quasi-plénitude l'envahit.  
>Il avait retrouvé sa place sur Terre. Près de sa reine.<br>_ Il remplaça sa main droite par la gauche pour pouvoir, de sa main libre, caresser sa joue ronde. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son ventre mais il les détourna aussitôt, les larmes aux yeux.  
>Ensuite, il remonta lentement vers ses yeux fermés, les embrassa furtivement puis sa main descendit plus bas, vers ses lèvres.<br>_ Depuis trois ans maintenant, il s'efforçait de ne plus y toucher. Il avait l'impression de pénétrer un territoire sacré, d'aller contre ses volontés en le faisant. Il ne pensait pas non plus avoir ni la force ni les éléments nécessaires pour le faire. Il devait d'abord se souvenir. C'est pourquoi il s'était promis de ne plus le faire...jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne.  
>_ Mais, jusqu'alors, il avait continuellement repoussé la date limite, retardant le plus possible le moment où il devrait se rappeler tout ce qui était arrivé il y a trois ans. Il préférait se refuser ses lèvres à vie que d'avoir à se remémorer tous ces évènements qui les avaient conduits jusque là. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il devait le faire.<br>Car c'était la dernière fois.  
>_ Alors, il rapprocha sa chaise, l'embrassa furtivement sur le front et prit ses deux mains entre les siennes, comme s'ils priaient tous deux pour une cause désespérée, pour un futur qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et ne serait jamais.<br>Pour eux.  
><em>Alors, seulement, il décida de se souvenir.<em>

« I walked for miles 'til I found you »  
><em>J'ai marché des kilomètres jusqu'à te trouver<em>

De : Sasuke Uchiwa  
>A : Hinata Hyûga<br>Objet : Sans toi, rien ne va.

Amour,  
>Je ne me reconnais plus.<br>Je n'ai plus le goût à rien depuis que tu n'es plus là.  
>Même lors des répétitions, Jûgo a beau me répéter sans cesse que c'est parfait, je vois bien que j'ai régressé.<br>Je n'arrive à rien.  
>J'ai <strong>besoin<strong> de toi.  
>Ta façon de m'encourager ; que tu m'engueules, m'insultes, me forces à me réveiller.<br>Sans toi, je ne suis rien.  
>Je me sens démuni, blessé, faible, en colère ; comme le jour où nous avions opté pour cette maudite couverture...<br>Aujourd'hui également, quand Neji m'a annoncé qu'ils comptaient te « débrancher » parce que les frais pour te maintenir en vie se révélaient trop importants et que, de toute façon, les médecins n'avaient plus aucun espoir, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me plantait un poignard en plein cœur.  
>J'étais prêt à tout pour qu'on te laisse encore une chance de revenir vers nous...vers moi. Tout. Même payer les frais. Mais ton père a refusé.<br>C'est bizarre comme le temps ne change pas certains d'entre nous ; lui me hait toujours autant. C'est à croire qu'il est prêt à sacrifier la vie de sa fille plutôt que d'accepter l'aide d'un Uchiwa. Il est des choses immuables en ce monde et les sentiments de Hiashi Hyûga à mon égard – tout comme les miens envers toi – en font partie.  
>Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Mais, maintenant, que vais-je faire si, toi, tu t'en vas pour toujours ?

S.U.

« I'm here to honor you »  
><em>Je dois t'honorer<em>

_Son souffle se faisait rauque et sa respiration saccadée.  
>Il avait chaud et des bouffées de chaleur ne cessaient de l'inciter à quitter la scène afin de se rafraîchir.<br>Mais il tenait bon.  
>Car c'était la dernière fois.<em>

« If I lose everything in the fire »  
><em>Si je perds tout dans les flammes<em>

_ Il se rappelait, maintenant.  
>A l'époque, ils vivaient ensemble et étaient heureux. Il se souvenait encore de leur ancien appartement si illuminé qu'il avait vendu parce qu'il avait l'impression d'y étouffer, seul. Il lui semblait si vide sans son sourire...<br>_ Ils s'aimaient et rien ne pouvait les séparer. Mais il y avait eu quelque chose. Quoi ? Il ne savait plus, il ne voulait pas savoir, il savait qu'il souffrirait.  
>Ah...il y avait eu un blond...une moto...un bébé...Un quoi !<br>_ Non, non pas ces souvenirs-là ! C'était trop dur ! Ca le torturait assez ainsi ! Pitié, faîtes que ça cesse ! Mais alors...pourquoi affluaient-ils ainsi dans sa tête ?  
>_ Un autre souvenir lui revint.<br>Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, cinq ans qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour. Mais il y avait eu une ombre au tableau : le père d'Hinata. En effet, celui-ci n'aurait jamais accepté que sa fille, ex-future héritière de la Hyûga Corporation – alors qu'il avait déjà du prendre sur lui-même lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle se destinait à une carrière d'écrivain, abandonnant ainsi son poste d'héritière à son cousin, Neji – sorte avec Sasuke Uchiwa, le leader du groupe musical Hebi – et cela même s'il était également héritier de la prestigieuse agence Uchiwa & Associés. Il y avait toujours eu une tension entre les familles Hyûga et Uchiwa, et Hiashi Hyûga n'était sûrement pas celui qui rétablirait la paix. A vrai dire, s'il avait su qu'il y avait une relation entre sa fille et le cadet Uchiwa, il l'aurait reniée sur le champ.  
>_ Alors, ils avaient eu l'idée d'une mascarade. Ils avaient fait en sorte qu'on croie qu'elle sortait avec Naruto Uzumaki, le meilleur ami de Sasuke et un acteur riche et célèbre. Cette mascarade arrangeait tout le monde car elle permettait aux deux amants de se fréquenter sans risques, à Hiashi Hyûga de considérer sa fille comme « écartée du Mal » – bien que ledit Uzumaki ne lui plût pas tant que cela – et à Naruto de faire taire les rumeurs qui disaient qu'il entretenait une relation particulière avec Sakura Haruno, actrice de la société rivale à la sienne et qu'il détestait cordialement.<br>_ Seules quelques personnes étaient au courant : le blond, les deux amants, bien sûr, mais également le cousin de la belle – qui avait promis de garder le secret à condition que l'Uchiwa veille à ce qu'elle soit constamment heureuse – la fiancée de celui-ci et les membres du groupe de Sasuke, à savoir Shikamaru Nara – son imprésario et batteur –, Temari, sa femme et secrétaire, Jûgo et Suigetsu.  
>Ainsi, il semblait à tous qu'elle était avec Naruto tandis qu'elle pouvait prendre tranquillement du bon temps avec son véritable amant.<br>_ Mais il y avait eu quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait fait que ça n'avait pas marché. Oui, mais quoi ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Tout ce qui lui parvenait en tête était que c'était de sa faute.  
><em>Tout était de sa faute.<em>

« I'm sending all my love to you »  
><em>Je t'envoie tout mon amour<em>

De : Sasuke Uchiwa  
>A : Hinata Hyûga<br>Objet : Quelque chose de beau, de grand et de fort…

Amour,  
>Je m'en veux.<br>Ce jour-là, tu es partie et, étant le lâche et l'incorruptible entêté que je suis, je n'ai pas su te dire à quel point je t'aimais, t'aime et t'aimerai toujours.  
>Car oui, je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je t'aime comme il est impossible d'aimer.<br>Depuis ce jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi.  
>Longtemps, j'ai cru qu'il ne s'agissait que de ce semblant d'amitié que je feignais d'avoir pour toi mais le temps est passé et, au fur et à mesure, je me suis rendu compte que c'était quelque chose de totalement différent mais y ressemblant à s'y méprendre.<br>Quelque chose de beau, de grand et de fort.  
>Quelque chose qui me forçait à constamment penser à toi, à m'inquiéter sans cesse pour ta personne. Cela me faisait peur, tout en me mettant du baume au cœur. Ca m'effrayait en même temps que ça m'apaisait.<br>Eh oui, moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, j'avais peur. Peur de ce sentiment qui grandissait plus fortement en moi, peur de ses conséquences, peur de moi-même mais, surtout, peur que tu me rejettes.  
>Mais, en même temps, une lueur d'espoir brillait en moi car je savais que, d'une certaine manière, tu m'aimais. Peut-être pas comme moi, certes, mais ne serait-ce que comme un ami et cela était le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais dès lors me faire.<br>Et je bénis encore et toujours ce jour où je me suis décidé à aller vers toi et à te déclarer mon amour à ton égard.  
>Qui sait ce que je serais devenu si je ne l'avais pas fait ?<br>Une seule chose est certaine : mon cœur serait toujours à toi, oh oui !  
>Car je t'aimais, t'aime et t'aimerai toujours,<br>Mon Amour.

S.U.

« With every breath that I am worth – Here on earth »  
><em>Et chaque souffle que je vaux – Ici sur terre<em>

_ Ca lui revenait, à présent.  
>Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient disputés. Pourquoi ? A cause de Naruto.<br>Sasuke Uchiwa avait de nombreuses qualités – du moins d'après la gente féminine – mais s'il y en avait une qu'il ne possédait pas, c'était la patience.  
>_ Ainsi, ce jour-là, quand elle lui avait demandé de la rejoindre à la maison parce qu'elle avait une nouvelle importante à lui annoncer, il s'était précipité, mettant fin aux répétitions du groupe une heure plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire – ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas plu à leur impresario, Shikamaru Nara, qui s'était empressé de le faire savoir en soupirant son habituel « Galère. »<br>_ Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans leur salon, mais elle n'y était pas.  
>Ce n'est qu'une quarantaine de minutes plus tard qu'elle arriva, chargée de paquets et le sourire aux lèvres.<br>Il l'avait aidée à se décharger non sans lui faire remarquer platement son retard dont elle s'était empressée de s'excuser en l'embrassant goulûment.

« Excuse-moi, Sasu. J'étais avec Naruto...  
>– Encore, fit-il à nouveau platement remarquer en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à sa droite. »<p>

Elle encaissa ; elle en avait l'habitude, maintenant. Depuis quelques temps, Sasuke semblait de plus en peu amer lorsqu'elle évoquait Naruto. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais se forçait à faire comme si de rien était. Sauf que ce jour-là, il n'avait pas voulu lâcher prise.

« Parfois, c'est à se demander avec qui tu sors. Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec ton véritable amant, ajouta-il d'un air mélancolique.  
>– Mais enfin, Anata, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage. Tu sais bien que c'est une couverture.<br>– Je sais bien, Amour, répondit-il en lui caressant la joue. Mais parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est lui, l'homme de ta vie.  
>– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, contra-t-elle sèchement.<p>

– Tu recommences. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas Naruto de cette manière, continua-t-elle, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.  
>– Mmh c'est pas réciproque..., marmonna-t-il à mi-voix d'un air boudeur.<br>– Tu recommences. »

Elle s'était redressée, bouche mi-ouverte et l'avait regardé, d'abord agacée puis ses épaules se secouèrent doucement tandis qu'un rire nerveux s'échappait de sa gorge. Elle se calma peu à peu.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sasu.  
>– Hinata, dit-il doucement en se pinçant l'arête du nez, signe d'énervement.<br>– Tu dis n'importe quoi ! hurla-t-elle, nerveuse.  
>– Hinata...<br>– Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Elle semblait excessivement nerveuse et évitait de croiser son regard. Ce genre de choses la stressait grandement. Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un nouvel obstacle se dresse entre elle et Sasuke. Ils avaient tellement soufferts et pris sur eux pour en arriver là. S'ils devaient à nouveau subir malheurs, elle ne le supporterait pas. Et puis, surtout, elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Naruto.

« Hinata...  
>– Je...tu re-recommences. Tu-tu avais promis que tu arrêterais. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu t'amuses à dire pareilles choses.<br>– Hinata...  
>– Je-je...je vais prendre l'air !<p>

Il se leva et tenta de s'approcher d'elle et de lui saisir les poignets.

« Ne stresse pas comme ça, mon Amour. On va régler ça et tout ira mieux après, d'accord ?  
>– Je-j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit-elle en tentant désespérément de se défaire de sa poigne.<p>

– S-S'il-te-plaît...A-Anata. »

Il la relâcha et la laissa sortir en soupirant. Il savait ce qu'il se passerait, une fois qu'elle serait dehors. Elle appellerait Naruto ; car, même si ce qu'il venait de lui dire la stressait, elle avait besoin de Naruto. Il était devenu, en quelque sorte, son meilleur ami à elle et c'était la seule personne qui comprenait Sasuke aussi bien qu'elle et, donc, la personne la mieux placée avec laquelle elle pouvait parler.  
>Il se rassit, vaincu, dans son fauteuil.<p>

« Shimata, avec ça, elle ne m'a même pas dit pourquoi elle voulait me voir. »

Il avait eu tort, ce jour-là.  
><em>Si seulement tout avait été différent...<em>

« I'm sending all my love to you »  
><em>Je t'envoie tout mon amour<em>

Il l'avait attendue toute la nuit, assis sur son fauteuil, une bouteille de saké à la main.  
>_ Portant à nouveau la bouteille à sa bouche, deux sentiments le tiraillaient : d'un côté l'inquiétude ; il avait l'habitude qu'elle passe souvent du temps avec le blond mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'être inquiet. Ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle ressentait, si elle lui en voulait ; toutes ces choses l'inquiétaient au plus haut point.<br>_ D'un autre côté, il y avait la colère ; il ne supportait plus qu'elle passe tout ce temps avec son meilleur ami. Il avait l'impression qu'il comptait plus à ses yeux, lui qui n'avait jamais pu voir, lorsqu'ils étaient encore au collège, qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui.  
>_ Il fallait dire les choses telles quelles étaient : Sasuke Uchiwa était foncièrement jaloux de son meilleur ami, Naruto Uzumaki. Ce dernier avait eu, durant toute son enfance, l'amour de la plus belle femme de Konoha ; il l'avait sans cesse rejetée et ignorée mais la demoiselle n'avait jamais baissé les bras.<br>_ L'Uchiwa, lui, avait dû attendre trois années, trois longues années pour lui avouer son amour. Il s'était rapproché d'elle petit à petit, après qu'elle ait appris que l'élu de son cœur entretenait une relation particulière avec Ino Yamanaka, sa styliste. Il l'avait sans cesse soutenue, avait tout fait pour qu'elle oublie le moustachu, l'avait consolée dans les moments les plus tristes.  
>_ Même en cet instant, assis sur son fauteuil et buvant comme un trou, il était prêt à tout pour la garder près de lui, même au mariage ; mais ils ne pouvaient l'accomplir à cause du père de la brune...Mais peu importait ! Il lui avait fallu trois ans à lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, pour lui avouer son amour, et il n'était pas près à l'abandonner de sitôt !<br>_Quand on a goûté une fois à sa drogue, il est plus que dur d'en décrocher..._

« So if you dare to second guess »  
><em>Alors si tu oses douter<em>

De : Sasuke Uchiwa  
>A : Hinata Hyûga<br>Objet : Il n'y a que toi...

Amour,  
>Récemment, j'ai rencontré une fille.<br>Elle s'appelait Karin et se disait être « ma plus grande fan ».

Combien de filles m'ayant fait ce genre de déclaration ai-je déjà éconduites ?  
>Je ne sais plus, mon Amour.<br>J'ai renoncé à compter depuis cette rousse au bonnet qui voulait à tout prix intégrer le groupe en tant que flûtiste – Suigetsu en rit toujours, d'ailleurs.

Toujours est-il que, lorsque j'ai vu sa mine déconfite et boudeuse alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre par la négative, je n'ai pas su refuser son invitation à boire un café. Ce que j'avais du mal à m'avouer, cependant, c'est qu'elle m'avait rappelé cette tête si adorable que tu faisais lorsqu'on te refusait quelque chose, celle à laquelle tout homme normalement constitué ne pouvait résister.

Durant tout notre entretien, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'analyser.  
>Je ne te cache rien, Chérie, j'avais espéré plus de ce rendez-vous qu'une simple discussion...<br>Si tu savais ce à quoi je suis prêt pour t'oublier, même si je ne le veux pas.

Cependant, quand tout devait se décider, je n'ai pas su en profiter.  
>Veux-tu savoir pourquoi ?<br>A cause de toi.

Karin possédait un certain charme, c'était vrai, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de noter des détails qui me hérissaient en tout point : elle n'avait pas ta peau laiteuse, elle n'avait pas tes lèvres roses légèrement pulpeuses que j'aimais tant embrasser, elle n'avait pas tes cheveux couleur bleu nuit avec lesquels tu bataillais constamment dans le but d'avoir une coiffure « présentable », elle n'avait pas ce rire discret que tu employais lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux, elle n'avait pas tes fossettes qui te rendaient si candide, elle n'avait pas ton petit nez rond qui se retroussait à la moindre contrariété, elle n'avait pas tes yeux si étranges mais à la fois si envoûtants qui me donnaient l'impression que tu lisais jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme, elle n'avait pas non plus – je le devine ! – ce grain de beauté que tu avais derrière l'oreille gauche ; elle n'avait pas ton charisme, ta beauté, ta verve, ta mentalité, ta pureté, ton innocence et – pire que tout – elle n'était pas Toi.

Toi, la première et seule personne qui ait jamais su faire battre mon cœur.  
>Toi, la seule et unique personne qui ait jamais su me voir tel que j'étais réellement.<br>Toi, la fille à l'odeur de lavande qui m'a attiré dès le premier regard.

Décidément, il n'y a que toi pour moi.

S.U.

« You can rest assured that all my love's for you »  
><em>Tu peux rester certaine que tout mon amour est pour toi<em>

C'était Neji qui l'avait prévenu. Il avait une voix faible et un souffle saccadé, au téléphone. En entendant cela, le cadet Uchiwa ne pensa même pas à blaguer sur une naissance prématurée de son fils à lui et sa fiancée TenTen dont le ventre s'arrondissait de plus en plus au fil des jours.  
>Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que ce qu'il lui dirait ne serait en aucun cas plaisant ni propice au rire.<p>

« Moshi Moshi ?  
>– Sasuke ?<br>– Lui-même.  
>– Bouge-toi et retrouve-moi à l'hôpital. Tout de suite.<br>– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le taciturne d'une voix inquiète  
>– Pose pas de question et grouille-toi ! »<p>

L'Uchiwa voyait bien que son « beau-cousin » tentait de se défiler. Alors, prenant une voix plus grave et plus sérieuse, il poursuivit.

« Neji...  
>– Bon, ok. C'est Hinata. »<p>

Son cœur se mit automatiquement à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Hinata ! Comment ça, Hinata ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé !  
>– Sasuke ! On n'a pas le temps ! Grouille !<br>– Neji ! gémit-il en attrapant sa veste accrochée sur le porte-manteau et en dévalant déjà les escaliers, dis-moi ce qui lui est arrivé !  
>– Plus tard, Sasuke ! contra-t-il en raccrochant<br>– Neji ! Neji ! hurlait Sasuke à travers le combiné. NEJI ! »

Mais il n'y avait plus personne à l'autre bout du fil.  
>Alors, rangeant son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, il se mit à faire la seule chose que lui dictaient son cœur et son cerveau :<br>_Courir. _

« My beating heart belongs to you »  
><em>Mon cœur battant t'appartient<em>

Il était arrivé cinq minutes après l'Hyûga et s'était instinctivement dirigé vers lui. En voyant son air grave alors qu'il parlait à une infirmière, ses battements de cœur repartirent de plus bel.

« Neji ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ledit Neji tourna son regard vers lui, les yeux rougis.

« Sasuke...  
>– Alors ? Où est-elle ?<br>– Sasuke...Hinata...elle... » commença-t-il, ayant apparemment du mal à construire sa phrase.

Sasuke imagina aussitôt le pire.

« Elle quoi ! Neji, parle je t'en supplie !  
>– Elle..., poursuivit-il le regard hagard. Elle a eu un accident, finit-il.<br>– Un...Quoi !  
>– Accident, ajouta-t-il ayant apparemment recouvré son calme »<p>

Le brun avait l'impression que son cœur allait bondir à l'extérieur de sa cage thoracique.

« Et...elle v-va bien ? »

Silence.

« Neji »

Ce même silence, de nouveau.

– Mais parle, bon sang ! » lui hurla-t-il à la figure.

L'infirmière qui parlait auparavant avec l'Hyûga s'avança alors, ayant remarqué son incapacité à poursuivre.

« Vous êtes de la famille de Mademoiselle Hyûga ?  
>– ...N-non. Je suis son... – il avala sa salive – petit-ami.<br>– Ah ? Pourtant je croyais que c'était Monsieur Uzumaki son..., commença-t-elle en dirigeant son regard vers Neji, comme à la recherche d'une quelconque explication.  
>– Non, c'est lui. C'était une couverture, répondit Neji, ayant à nouveau retrouvé la parole<br>– Hm, je vois.  
>– Dîtes-moi, quelles sont les nouvelles ?<br>– A vrai dire, il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter, Monsieur Uzumaki va rapidement s'en remettre, il a une jambe cassée mais cela rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre s'il suit correctement et assidûment les séances de rééducation. Par contre, pour Mademoiselle Hyûga, corporellement, rien de trop grave, si ce n'est une légère fracture à la hanche et un coup à la tête – il y a aussi des risques de lésions, mais rien d'intraitable. Sinon, elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée et nous craignons qu'elle ne reste dans le coma durant encore un certain temps... Mais en ce qui concerne le bébé...enfin, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais...enfin... il n'a pas survécu à l'accident. Et cela pourrait engendrer–  
>– Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? la coupa-t-il brusquement<br>– Que cela pourrait engendrer–  
>– Non, non ! Juste avant.<br>– Que le bébé n'avait pas survécu... ? tenta-t-elle surprise par sa question  
>– Le b-bébé ?<br>– Oui, le bébé », reprit-elle doucement comme on le faisait avec les enfants.

Sasuke la fixa un instant, la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que Neji fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Tu ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte ?  
>– Un bé-bébé..., souffla-t-il hébété<br>– Sasuke ? »

Celui-ci s'assit doucement par terre, se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
>Son cœur le faisait terriblement souffrir, pire même, il avait l'impression qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur, qu'il se décomposait en mille morceaux, ceux-ci se répandant peu à peu dans son organisme. Il avait l'impression que, au fur à mesure qu'il enregistrait les nouvelles, chaque membre de son corps se désagrégeait instantanément.<br>Il avait l'impression de mourir et d'assister à sa propre déchéance.

« Un bébé...C'était donc ça que tu voulais me dire aujourd'hui...Un bébé », se lamenta-il.  
>Puis, il éclata en sanglot.<p>

« Sasuke ? s'inquiéta Neji en l'aidant à se relever  
>– Savez-vous de qui il était ? », l'interrompit l'Uchiwa en s'adressant à l'infirmière, ses larmes coulant toujours à flot.<p>

Neji le regarda un instant, surpris par cette question. Il ne pensait tout de même pas que sa cousine avait pu… ? S'il tenait cet abruti d'Uzumaki entre ses mains….

« Eh bien, à vrai dire...n–  
>– Il était de toi », l'interrompit une voix qui sembla familière au brun.<p>

Il se tourna vers elle et vit son meilleur ami, le visage couvert de bleus et la joue balafrée, à demi allongé sur un brancard, à sa gauche.

« Naruto ?  
>– Il était de toi. Elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure, quand elle m'a appelé. Elle voulait te le dire en premier, mais vous vous êtes disputés. Elle avait besoin de savoir de quelle manière te l'annoncer...<br>– Ah, put-il seulement souffler, choqué  
>– Je suis désolé, Sasuke...<br>– Ah ?  
>– O-Oui. Tout ça…c'est de ma faute...<p>

– Elle m'avait pourtant dit de rouler moins vite...  
>– Tais-toi.<br>– Je-je n'avais pas vu le camion..., continuait tout de même l'Uzumaki  
>– Tais-toi.<br>– On-On l'a percuté et-et la moto s'est soulevée..., psalmodiait-il, la tête entre les mains  
>– La ferme, je te dis !<br>– Après, je-je ne me souviens plus. Mais l'image de son corps inerte allongé près de moi et du sang...son sang ! C'était...  
>– FERME-LA !<br>– Ho–horrible. Pardon, Sasuke, pardon !  
>– TA GUEULE, JE TE DIS ! »<p>

Et il lui sauta dessus, le ruant de coup. L'infirmière tenta tant bien que mal de les séparer tandis que Neji regardait la scène, incapable de bouger et, quelque part, jugeant que le blond le méritait amplement. Blond qui continuait à demander pardon à son désormais ex-meilleur ami qui, lui, ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'est à faire payer celui qui venait de lui enlever le plus beau trésor de sa vie et leur enfant.

Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard que les deux protagonistes purent être séparés, le blond saignant abondamment tandis que le brun, lui, avait un mal fou à canaliser sa rage.

« Pa-pardon, Sa-Sasuke.  
>– FERME-LA ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Tu m'as tout pris, tu as brisé ma vie ! Va pourrir en Enfer, Uzumaki ! »<p>

Il avait ensuite était forcé de se calmer sous peine de devoir quitter l'hôpital et de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds, chose qu'il n'aurait pu supporter puisque sa belle s'y trouvait. Neji l'emmena alors dehors afin qu'il prenne l'air.  
>_ S'il se rappelait bien, c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé avec Naruto. Lorsqu'ils se reverront plusieurs fois, plus tard, il se contenterait de lui lancer son regard méprisant, le considérant comme la cause de tous ces malheurs et le fléau-même. Cependant, au fond de lui, peu importe ce qu'il pensait de l'Uzumaki, il se sentirait toujours coupable. Il se disait que s'il n'avait pas réagi de la sorte, s'il n'avait pas poussé sa belle à bout, s'il l'avait écoutée...peut-être serait-elle toujours là...<p>

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes que les deux bruns étaient dehors. L'Uchiwa laissait toujours les larmes couler silencieusement, ne semblant même pas s'en rendre compte.

« Ca va mieux ? demanda l'Hyûga  
>– Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?<p>

Un silence s'installa durant lequel l'Uchiwa regardait le ciel étoilé. Il vit une étoile filante passer et soupira bruyamment.

« Neji ?  
>– Oui ?<br>– Tu le savais, toi, qu'elle attendait un bébé ?  
>– Non. Je l'ai appris en même temps que toi.<br>– Mh. »

Nouveau silence. L'étoile filante persistait encore dans le ciel étoilé. L'idée de faire un vœu effleura l'esprit du ténébreux.

« Conneries, murmura-t-il pour lui-même

– Neji ?  
>– Oui ?<br>– On va la voir ?

–...  
>–Oui. »<p>

Mais aucun d'eux ne se leva. Quand comptait-elle sortir de son champ de vision, cette fichue étoile !

« Sasuke ?  
>– Oui ?<br>- Je pense que…

- Neji ? »

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

« Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé. Et..m-même si son enfant n'est plus là, Hinata, elle…  
>– Oui ?<br>– Hum…elle t'a toujours aimé et qu'elle t'aimera toujours. »

C'était donc cela, Neji tentait de le réconforter. Il sourit amèrement mais avec reconnaissance car il savait que ce n'était pas le point fort de l'Hyûga.

« Moi aussi, je l'aime » pensa-t-il néanmoins en regardant de nouveau vers le ciel.  
>Puis, tous les deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers la chambre de la brune.<br>L'étoile, porteuse de chance pour qui osait faire un vœu se désagrégeant peu à peu ; aucun des deux n'ayant voulu faire un vœu.  
>De toute façon, que pouvait faire une simple étoile, en remède à la perte d'un enfant ? La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang.<br>Que pouvait-elle faire en remède à la séparation entre un amant et son unique raison d'exister, le condamnant, lui, à vie d'errance sans aucun but et, elle, à une passivité et une immobilité à vie ?  
>Que pouvait-elle faire en remède à un rêve brisé, une vie détruite, un amour condamné ?<br>Elle ne pouvait rien.

Sasuke se retourna une dernière fois vers le ciel étoilé.  
>L'étoile avait disparu.<br>Son cœur, sa vie, ses rêves et ses espoirs s'étaient envolés avec et rien ni personne ne pouvait le sauver de cette dégénérescence.  
>Rien, sauf <em>Elle.<em>  
>_Alors, essuyant calmement ses larmes, il se tourna vers l'édifice hospitalier et se dirigea vers son unique raison d'exister.<br>Il se dirigea vers sa vie, son rayon de soleil.  
><em>Il se dirigea vers une future habitude de trois ans.<em>

« I walked for miles 'til I found you »  
><em>J'ai marché des kilomètres jusqu'à te trouver<em>

L'Uchiwa ferma doucement les yeux, laissant les larmes s'en échapper librement.  
>Il avait réussi. Il s'était souvenu.<br>Vingt minutes plus tard, ses larmes tarirent et il osa enfin rouvrir ses paupières. Il posa son regard sur la brune endormie et lui caressa doucement la joue, lui souriant doucement comme une mère le ferait envers son fils endormi.  
>_A cet instant, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, que rien ne pouvait troubler ce calme.<br>Mais il avait pensé trop vite car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit subitement et l'infirmière, celle qui lui avait annoncé la mort de son bébé et le coma de la belle, entra.

« Euh...excusez-moi, Monsieur Uchiwa mais...enfin...  
>– Oui ?<br>– Nous devons commencer les préparatifs pour le débranche–  
>– Oui, oui, la coupa-t-il ne voulant pas entendre ce mot.<p>

– Je sors tout de suite. »

Elle acquiesça et s'en alla silencieusement.  
>Lui se tourna lentement vers sa belle et la regarda longuement. Il remit une mèche qui avait glissé sur son front derrière son oreille et s'approcha doucement d'elle en fermant les yeux.<br>Lorsqu'il scella ses lèvres aux siennes au moyen d'un baiser, son cœur ne put s'empêcher de battre à nouveau la chamade. « Comme autrefois » pensa-t-il instinctivement.  
>Puis, il se redressa paresseusement en prenant soin de la contempler et de mémoriser chaque parcelle de ce visage qui lui était si cher.<br>Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, un sourire étrangement plaqué sur ses lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer, en se retournant vers elle :

« A tout à l'heure, Amour. »

L'infirmière parut surprise lorsqu'elle le vit sortir de la chambre, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles au lieu de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.  
>On lui avait dit que Sasuke Uchiwa était quelqu'un de très fier, mais elle pensait que, quand il s'agissait d'amour, tout homme réagissait différemment de l'ordinaire.<br>_Elle ne savait même pas à quel point elle avait raison._

« I'm here to honor you »  
><em>Je dois t'honorer<em>

De : Sasuke Uchiwa  
>A : Hinata Hyûga<br>Objet : J'arrive, Amour.

Amour,  
>J'ai mûrement réfléchi.<br>Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi.  
>Te parler de cette manière, à travers ces mails que tu ne liras – malheureusement – jamais.<br>Je deviens fou lorsque je me dis que jamais tu ne sauras comprendre, à travers ces écrits que tu affectionnais tant, ce que je ressens en t'écrivant.  
>Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi.<br>Ma décision est prise.  
>Je sais que tu m'en voudras et que je t'avais promis de ne jamais rien tenter de tel mais comprends moi.<br>Je suis un fantôme, l'ombre de moi-même, sans toi.  
>En partant, tu as pris avec toi mon âme entière.<br>C'est pourquoi je vais te rejoindre.  
>Hais-moi si tu veux, méprise-moi, maudis-moi, tant que tu penses à moi.<br>Car, moi aussi, je te méprise.  
>Je te hais, chérie.<br>Tu m'as tué en m'abandonnant et m'as toujours refusé le luxe de te rejoindre – et Dieu seul sait le nombre de fois où je l'ai tenté.  
>Mais maintenant, j'en ai plus qu'assez de cela.<br>Je vais te rejoindre et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher – le poison se répand déjà en moi.  
>Je vais t'aimer à nouveau, comme je ne t'ai jamais aimée.<br>Je vais te faire payer le fait de m'avoir abandonné.  
>Car, moi sans toi, c'est inimaginable.<p>

Alors, tandis que je t'envois ce message, prépare-toi à assumer les conséquences de tes actes.  
>J'arrive, mon amour.<br>Pour toujours.  
>Je t'aime.<br>A jamais.

S.U.

« If I lose everything in the fire »  
><em>Si je perds tout dans les flammes<em>

_Son souffle était presque inexistant.  
>Il savait que l'heure était venue.<br>Alors, dans un dernier murmure, il acheva :_

« Did I ever make it trough? »  
><em>As-tu reçu tout ce que j'ai fait ?<em>

_Puis s'écroula sur la scène en ayant une dernière pensée pour Elle :  
>« J'arrive, mon Amour. » <em>

DailyTaka – Edition du 20 février 2020  
>Aujourd'hui, a eu lieu l'enterrement du célèbre chanteur du groupe Hebi décédé 6 jours plus tôt : Sasuke Uchiwa. Etaient présents à la cérémonie funèbre son frère et PDG de la Uchiwa &amp; Associés, Itachi Uchiwa, les membres du groupe et quelques proches dont le PDG de la Hyûga's Corporation : Neji Hyûga ; les fans ayant été écartés.<p>

La mort de cet artiste de renommée internationale reste un mystère. Certains prétendent qu'il a été empoisonné par un membre de leur éternel groupe rival, Oto, d'autres encore qu'il s'est volontairement donné la mort.

La police n'a pas souhaité nous entretenir à ce sujet mais des membres du corps fédéral ont déclaré, anonymement, que Orochimaru, le manager du groupe Oto était fortement suspecté pour empoisonnement de la star.

Les membres du groupe Oto, eux, protestent encore contre ces accusations, affirmant que l'Uchiwa s'est volontairement donné la mort pour suivre sa bien aimée.

En effet, c'est également ce jour qu'a eu lieu l'enterrement d'Hinata Hyûga, la fille du célèbre homme d'affaires, Hiashi Hyûga et, secrètement, paraît-il, petite-amie du tristement célèbre cadet Uchiwa.  
>Celle-ci a effectivement était débranchée – étant auparavant dans le coma – le même jour que celui du décès de son dit compagnon, à deux minutes d'intervalle et il semblerait que, en effet Sasuke Uchiwa eut été véritablement attaché à la jeune demoiselle...<br>Mais cela reste encore des rumeurs et nos reporters font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour éclaircir cette affaire.

A suivre...

_Une jeune femme et un homme étaient assis sur un banc, dans un parc. La première avait un sac à la main dans lequel elle semblait chercher quelque chose.  
>L'homme, lui, poussait des soupirs exaspérés et impatients au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.<br>Excédée, elle s'arrêta quelques instants et se tourna vers lui en le lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches auquel il répondit par un sourire innocent._

_« Tu veux que je te dise quel est ton plus grand défaut, Sasu ?  
>– Hn ? fit-il en lui lançant un regard moqueur<br>– Tu n'as pas une once de patience ! Ca te tuera un jour ! »_

_Il lui sourit, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.  
>Elle retourna néanmoins vers son sac et finit par en sortir un petit carton pas plus grand qu'une boîte d'allumette et le tendit au jeune homme.<em>

_« Joyeux anniversaire, Anata ! »_

_Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, suspicieux, et l'ouvrit. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux et la regarda avec étonnement. C'était un médiator._

_« Tu n'as pas osé !  
>– Si, sourit-elle<br>– Mais enfin, Hina ! C'est un collector ! Ca a dû te coûter une fortune !  
>– Quand on aime, on ne compte pas », répliqua-t-elle en rougissant. <em>

_Il se tut un instant et la regarda attentivement. Avec ce rouge sur ses rouges, il la trouvait encore plus belle que d'ordinaire. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt qu'un jour il aimerait une personne à ce point-là, il lui aurait sûrement ri au nez. Mais, là, c'était ce qu'il vivait. Plus le temps passait, plus il l'aimait, et cela, peu importe ce qui leur arrivait. Il ne pouvait rien contre ce sentiment qui le poussait sans cesse vers elle._

_« Merci, Amour. Je t'aime. »_

_Elle rougit, en entendant le surnom.  
>Il lui sourit, déposa doucement la boîte à ses côtés et encadra doucement son visage.<br>Il la regarda longuement dans les yeux puis se pencha doucement vers ses lèvres en murmurant :_

_« C'est une addiction. »_

_I wanted freedom  
>But I'm restricted<br>I tried to give you up  
>But I'm addicted.<em>  
><em><span>Time Is Running Out<span>_ - Muse


End file.
